The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known to provide a power tool with switches, knobs, and other controls. For instance, a power drill typically includes a trigger that the user actuates to cause rotation of the tool held in the chuck. Power drills also typically include a forward/reverse selector switch located near the trigger that a user actuates to change the rotation direction of the tool. Some power drills also include a clutch control (e.g., a dial) that is used to change the clutch setting of the drill such that the amount of resistance necessary to stop rotation of the chuck can be changed.
However, the conventional controls included on power tools suffer from certain disadvantages. For instance, the conventional controls can be awkward to manipulate, especially while holding and supporting the power tool. Moreover, these power tools can include several separate controls, and as such, the controls may take up substantial space on the power tool.